Low-cost pressure monitoring and control devices are used by a variety of industries, such as the Heating Ventilation and Air Conditioning market. This market tends to be serviced by lower performance and lower cost devices than industrial process control and monitoring systems. This is due to a number of reasons. For example, industrial process and control and monitoring systems often require exacting precision, intrinsic safety, explosion-proof enclosures, device calibration and diagnostics. In contrast, low-cost markets typically require simply that a pressure signal is acquired and that the cost of the system itself is extremely low. However, many features of industrial process control transmitters would be useful to these low-cost markets if such features could be provided without unduly increasing unit cost. The primary design criteria, in this regard, are the electronics size and cost. For example, the low-cost pressure control and monitoring market could benefit from Smart/HART features (calibration, error corrections, alarms . . . ) while also giving analog 4–20 mAmp or 1–5 volt signal.
Recently, advances have been made in capacitive pressure sensing devices that provide more accuracy over a wider pressure range. One example includes the pressure transmitter described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,875. The capacitive pressure sensor disclosed therein can be provided with a non-conductive protective coating (such as silicon oxide) over the internal electrodes. Such overcoatings not only provide excellent over-pressure protection. If a pressure transmitter could be provided with sufficiently low cost, while still providing a host of functions common to the industrial process measurement and control market, low cost markets, such as the HVAC market would benefit tremendously.